


Asgardian Courting Methods

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: The Avengers realize the reason behind Loki's recent appearances.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Asgardian Courting Methods

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by kimmy / kimmycup on tumblr. The prompt was: FrostIron. Loki was pardoned from the invasion because of Thanos but he continues making a nuisance out of himself by playing... pranks? And making weird chaos all over New York. Except it's all harmless and rather weird, like that time he filled the Hudson with water lilies. Until at some point one of the Avengers realizes all those things are weirdly specific and remind them of someone... is Loki trying to woo Tony?!
> 
> I hope I did a good job. I already posted this on tumblr a few days ago, but realized I forgot to post it to ao3. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos or a comment If you enjoyed reading this <3

It’s been a strange few months. Since defeating Thanos things haven’t exactly been quiet, they get called out on missions often. Sometimes multiple times a week. That is not odd and even welcome, because the Avengers all like to keep busy. What’s strange is that most of the time they get called to action to deal with Loki. Loki who has been pardoned for his crimes and who seems content to just prank them. He never harms anybody, especially not permanently, but he does do a lot of odd things. With him being the God of Mischief it’s to be expected and it beats fighting sewer monsters or radioactive rats. Tony hopes he never has to enter another sewer ever again. He’s convinced his suit still smells like sewage and it’s been 6 weeks. 

Loki’s pranks have been varied. There was that time he filled the entire Hudson with lillies. When they asked him why he just smirked and said something cryptic. Then there was the time he let plastic ducks drop onto the streets of Manhattan. 

Today Loki has started a water fight in the middle of Times Square. It has turned into chaos and though people are having fun, the Avengers have been called because of Loki’s involvement. He dumps water on them as soon as they show up. 

“What do you even want? Are you just trying to get our attention?” Tony asks.

“Yes I am glad you noticed,” Loki grins and disappears. 

After the fight, which it can hardly be called, the Avengers are back at the tower. They’ve put on dry clothes and are trying to figure out what is driving Loki to do all of this. Why he wants their attention.

“Didn’t you mention that you used to have water fights with Rhodey when you were at MIT during your last interview?” Natasha asks Tony, “You said you like lillies and bath ducks too in other ones?”

“You remember what I say in my interviews?” Tony asks, “No seriously? Because I don’t.” 

“I read them during stakeouts,” Natasha shrugs, “keeps me entertained. You never actually tell them anything useful and all they get are these weird stories no one knows what to do with. It’s amusing.” 

“Of course,” Thor says grinning, “I don’t know how this eluded me. On Asgard we court people by proving ourselves in battle and by showing we can provide our intended most beloved things. It appears that my brother is hoping to court you.” He claps Tony’s shoulder and looks entirely too pleased. 

“Court me?” Tony frowns, “I don’t know what I was expecting. But it wasn’t that,” He tilts his head, “Can’t say I’m entirely opposed to the idea. Of course it would be easier if he just called me.” 

“I shall pass that message on to Loki,” Thor says, already making his way out of the room. 

Loki appears next to Tony not much later. The rest of the Avengers creep out of the room. 

“You would really be willing to court me?” He asks. 

“I mean, yes,” Tony says with a smile, “you are handsome and now that I know more about you and know you aren’t actually planning to conquer the world, I think we will get along very well.” 

“I think you are handsome too,” Loki says, “you are the kind of man I value Anthony,” He leans in and kisses Tony’s cheek, “Shall we go on a date tonight?”

“I’d like that,” Tony smiles.

It is a lovely date. Turns out Loki is as good at planning dates as he is at planning pranks.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also hawkeyeandthewintersoldier on tumblr. Please come say hi to me or feel free to leave prompts!


End file.
